The present invention relates to an automatic lavatory detergent and perfume dispenser which sends a fixed amount of a detergent into the lavatory and sprays a liquid perfume into the air each time the flushing system is operated.
The techniques of mounting a chemical dispensing device on the lavatory to send a detergent into the lavatory upon each use of the lavatory, have been known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,447,289; 1,643,286; 3,417,410; 3,913,151.
According to "Disinfector attachment for the flushing arrangements of water closets" of U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,289, a water container is provided to take water from the flush pipe of the flushing arrangement of a water closet, having a float on the inside. The floats opens a valve to let a soluble perfume enter the water container, when water in the water container reaches full water level. Because this disinfectant is immediately carried away and disappeared in the sewerage system, little amount of the disinfectant is maintained working.
According to "Automatic flush tank and deodorizer" of U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,286, when the outlet valve of the flush tank is opened, the outlet valve of the deodorizer tank will also be opened so as to discharge a certain amount of deodorant into the water passing from the flush tank. This structure of deodorizer dispensing device is bulk and it produces noises during its operation. Another drawback of this structure of deodorizer dispensing device is that is does not fit all types of lavatories.
According to "Chemical dispenser" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,410, there is provided a dispenser of a chemical into a flush valve operated water pipe leading to a urinal or toilet, in which an adjustable water inlet tube leads from the water pipe to a container containing the chemical, and a separate outlet tube carries the water mixed with the chemical in the container to the water pipe, to exit to the urinal or toilet, substantially simultaneously, and with the outlet tube so constructed that a after-flow and streaking are eliminated.
According to "apparatus for dispensing metered quantity of liquid" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,151, the apparatus comprises a liquid-containing reservoir which fits inside the toilet tank. The reservoir includes a metering chamber with input and exit ports respectively actuated by a pair of nested floats which extend downwardly into the toilet tank and which are actuated, seriatim, by the rising level of water in the tank after each flush.
The aforesaid chemical dispensing devices simply send the deodorizer or the like into the flush pipe but do not provide any function to send deodorizer or the like into the air. Therefore, these devices cannot purify the air. Furthermore, these devices work only when the flushing arrangement is operated, i.e., they do not automatically and intermittently dispense the chemical.